Tender Night
by Koba54
Summary: Après la mort d'Anna, Yoh s'abandonne aux affres du chagrin sans pouvoir faire son deuil. Histoire de deux ombres errant dans la nuit tokyoïte autour d'un cocktail et d'un piano. OS.


**Disclaimer:**Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note pour la musique: **Cet OS est en partie inspiré de l'album _The Melody at night, with you_ de Keith Jarrett que je vous recommande, c'est vraiment très, très, très beau. Et si vous ne devez en écouter qu'une en lisant, c'est celle-là:

www . youtube . c o m . / watch? v=u_l4HihP7zs

(en enlevant les espaces :)

Pour les musiques citées, "Porgy and Bess" est un opéra de Gershwin dont est issu le célèbre « Summertime », mais aussi le « I loves you, Porgy », le thème évoqué par Yoh.

"Blame it on my Youth" est aussi un morceau de jazz très célèbre dont on trouve mille et une interprétations, y comprit en piano solo. Tous les deux ont été interprété par Keith Jarrett dans le fameux CD et sont mes deux principales sources d'inspiration pour ce texte ;)

* * *

_**Tender Night**_

Klaxons et sirènes retentissaient dans le paysage urbain de la nuit qui coulait lentement sur Tokyo. Une odeur particulière montait du bitume noir et des avenues droites au soir tombant. Aux fumées lourdes et épaisses des pots d'échappement rehaussées de relents de cigarettes, se mêlait une fragrance plus douce, presque imperceptible. Une senteur mystérieuse, faite de brumes nocturnes, d'effluves de restaurants et du parfum d'élégantes noctambules.

Yoh était occupé à observer le ciel se couvrant de nuées mauves lorsqu'il sentit une pression dans son dos.

- Oh pardon ! s'excusa-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il gênait.

Le feu était passé au vert et les autres passants massés derrière lui commençaient à s'impatienter alors qu'il restait là, planté devant le passage piéton.

Encore une fois, il était dans la lune.

Il suivit la foule pressée à pas lents, indécis. Car contrairement aux autres, il ne savait pas où aller.

.

Yoh n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, dans cette grande auberge sans lumière et sans odeur, où les nuits lui paraissaient froides et incolores. Il ne pouvait plus endurer la solitude à travers ces immenses pièces, si vides qu'elles en paraissaient abandonnées. Il ne supportait plus de tomber chaque soir sur un objet lui ayant appartenu ou qui lui rappelait leur vie commune…

une tasse, un magazine froissé, un yukata blanc posé sur une chaise…

Cela faisait un mois qu'il vivait à l'hôtel. Un mois qu'il essayait chaque soir de rentrer chez lui et que chaque soir, il faisait exprès de rater son arrêt. Un mois qu'il avait décidé de tout plaquer.

Anna était morte un an plus tôt, et l'âme de Yoh s'était éteinte à l'instant où ses lèvres pâles lui avaient offert, avec son dernier souffle, un ultime baiser.

Elle souriait lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, aussi ce sourire d'Anna était devenu pour lui un trésor qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait jamais se lasser de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour sentir avec émerveillement la bouche fine l'accueillir en retour et s'étirer légèrement vers le haut avec gourmandise, sous la caresse…

Penser à ce qu'il avait perdu ne faisait que raviver sa douleur, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

.

Comme chaque soir, depuis quelques temps, ses pas le portèrent vers Shibuya où la foule, le bruit, la vie nocturne offraient à ses sens une diversion suffisante pour le plonger durant quelques heures salvatrices dans les délices de l'Oubli.

La nuit devenait noire et brumeuses partout ailleurs, mais pas en ces rues encore bondées et éclairées de mille feux par les enseignes multicolores. Ici, les nuits avaient les couleurs fluorescentes et artificielles des néons et des écrans géants qui habillaient le sommet des immeubles. Elles portaient l'arôme des vapeurs de cuisine qui s'échappaient des restaurants, ou d'alcool provenant des bars, l'odeur des cigarettes, de la sueur et du vomi parfois.

Peu importait. Il lui fallait ce parfum de vie pour échapper à celui de mort et d'antiseptique qui flottait encore dans l'auberge En et hantait ses narines, même alors qu'il n'y était pas retourné depuis un mois. Il lui fallait sa ration quotidienne d'animation et de bruit pour oublier sa propre solitude et se noyer dans le flou chatoyant des voix qui résonnaient autour de lui.

Dans les rues débordantes, à la nuit tombée, le silence n'existait pas.

.

Il choisit le bar par hasard, ayant ressenti une attirance subite pour l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait.

L'ameublement de la salle ainsi que le sol étaient de bois sombre et les lampes design qui en éclairaient les recoins laissaient filtrer une lumière non plus agressive et trop vive, comme au dehors, mais douce et intime, nimbant les murs de délicates nuances de bleu et de mauve. Sur chaque table, la lueur diffuse de bougies ajoutait une touche de chaleur et d'élégance à l'endroit. La plupart des clients étaient rassemblés aux tables entourant une scène de bois noir elle aussi, où se produisait un pianiste. Les notes paisibles et calmes, soutenues par un léger rythme de jazz séduisirent le jeune homme, autant que le toucher subtil de l'artiste qui effleurait son clavier avec autant de délicatesse que s'il eût caressé une femme endormie.

Yoh alla s'accouder au comptoir et commanda une simple vodka orange, avant de reporter son attention sur la salle.

La musique emplissait les lieux, à peine entrecoupée de murmures, de bruissements et de tintements de verres dans lesquels s'entrechoquaient des cubes de glace. Il appréciait cette ambiance détendue et calme, tellement plus agréable que le vacarme des rues dont il se nourrissait jour après jour pour combler son vide intérieur.

Yoh porta à ses lèvres le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant lui et but une gorgée du cocktail acidulé avant de se tourner vers l'autre côté de la salle. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par sa voisine, assise comme lui au bar, et qui trempait ses lèvres dans un verre à martini empli d'une boisson rosée. Son cœur se mit alors à battre furieusement et le murmure du souvenir résonna en lui sans qu'il puisse le définir.

La couleur de son Manhattan la nimbait toute entière, avec ses joues incarnât, ses yeux couleur de prunes mûres et sa longue chevelure rose où se mouvaient les reflets chatoyants des lampes. Elle portait une robe noire sans manches des plus simples et ses cheveux détachés. Pourtant cette allure parut à Yoh d'une élégance extrême.

La jeune femme avait senti le poids de son regard et avait elle aussi plongé ses yeux dans les siens, avec une légère note d'incrédulité. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour réaliser qui elle était

- Tamao… souffla-t-il enfin.

A l'appel de son nom, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Je commençais à croire que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas, sourit-elle.

- Pardon, murmura Yoh, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ai eu du mal à… ça fait longtemps… tu as changé…

- Pas trop en mal, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, les joues un peu roses.

- Les cheveux longs te vont bien, la rassura Yoh.

Cela lui allait même très bien et elle était ravissante, il devait l'avouer.

Elle lui posa alors les questions d'usage, ce qu'il devenait, comment il allait. Elle était visiblement gênée en prononçant ces mots, ce qui lui laissa penser qu'elle savait pour Anna, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas revus depuis le mariage, dix ans plus tôt, et qu'il ne lui ait pas envoyé de faire-part à sa mort, ne connaissant pas son adresse. Il fut cependant heureux qu'elle n'en fît pas mention. Elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas le bon sujet à aborder et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de condoléances supplémentaires. Tamao avait toujours brillé à la fois par sa discrétion et par son tact.

Mais quand ce fut à son tour de poser des questions, Tamao baissa les yeux et fit légèrement tourner son verre entre ses doigts sur le bois lisse du bar. Elle ne paraissait pas vouloir répondre.

- Dis-moi au moins ce que tu fais dans la vie, insista Yoh en se penchant pour mendier un regard.

Les deux prunelles mauves de Tamao se levèrent enfin.

- Rien de bien passionnant, j'en ai peur… je suis réceptionniste dans un hôtel à quelques rues d'ici.

- C'est plutôt bien, approuva Yoh, moi, regarde, je ne fais rien… je suis parfaitement oisif comme je l'ai toujours voulu, et surtout… inutile.

Elle le regarda longuement, mais sans démentir.

- Tu sais, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, comme travail… Je passe mes journées derrière un comptoir comme celui-ci… et mes soirées de l'autre côté, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu viens ici tous les soirs, alors ?

- Oui, confia Tamao. Tous les soirs.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du pianiste, qui poursuivait son morceau, toujours empreint de la même grâce singulière.

- C'est pour écouter sa musique que je viens.

Dans un silence respectif, ils burent chacun une gorgée. Le musicien posa alors ses derniers accords et lorsque les dernières vibrations du piano se furent éteintes, les applaudissements retentirent. Tamao se redressa, les yeux brillants, pour acclamer à son tour l'artiste et celui-ci s'inclina vers son auditoire avant de reprendre son concert.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau, murmura Yoh en fermant à demi les paupières pour mieux savourer la mélopée naissante.

Les longs doigts blancs avaient entamé une nouvelle mélodie, plus lente et mélancolique, d'une tendresse infinie. Yoh reconnut dans l'improvisation l'un des thèmes principaux de _Porgy and Bess_, cadencée d'une main de maître.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le musicien attaqua une nouvelle phrase avec une inflexion un peu plus forte et plus vibrante. Yoh reprit son souffle et sentit l'émotion monter en lui et nouer sa gorge. C'était si beau… La perfection harmonique dans ce qu'elle avait de plus simple et de plus tranquille…

Il eut un sourire en entendant bourdonner légèrement la voix du pianiste en même temps que son piano et échangea un regard complice avec son amie, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'homme qui faisait courir ses doigts sur le clavier d'ivoire et d'ébène, yeux fermés.

- Tous les grands artistes fredonnent quand ils jouent, chuchota Tamao.

- Je ne te savais pas si grande amatrice de musique, poursuivit Yoh sur le même ton.

- Et que sais-tu de ce que j'aime ? l'interrogea-t-elle dans un sourire mystérieux.

La question frappa le jeune homme et le laissa interdit. Généreuse, cependant, elle n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur le Manhattan qu'elle buvait, au fond duquel il ne restait plus qu'une cerise d'un rouge sucré. Yoh la contemplait à la dérobée et sentit son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau en la voyant porter à sa bouche le fruit planté sur un cure-dent et le suçoter d'un air pensif. Elle est vraiment magnifique, pensait-il, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la musique.

Le regard prune devint soudain un peu plus mélancolique.

- Celle-ci est sublime, murmura-t-elle, comme le pianiste entamait une reprise de « Blame it on my Youth ».

Yoh hocha la tête. Les notes pures et passionnées du piano lui arrachaient à lui aussi des frissons. Il se sentit soudain très proche d'elle et éprouva le désir presque irrésistible de plonger sa main dans la chevelure rose de la jeune femme et d'y laisser couler ses doigts pour caresser le galbe de sa nuque.

Troublé, il trempa de nouveau ses lèvres dans sa vodka orange.

- Je t'en offre un autre ? suggéra-t-il en désignant le verre vide de Tamao. Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire et commanda un Américano qui lui fut apporté rapidement.

Les lumières avaient été baissées, et seule la lueur des bougies éclairait à présent la salle, de manière à plonger la clientèle dans une semi-pénombre où il pourrait s'immerger plus profondément dans la musique.

- Je suppose que tu vis seule… demanda Yoh.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Tu as dit que tu venais tous les soirs… ça veut dire…

Il se tut avant de prononcer des paroles qui auraient pu être blessantes, mais Tamao ne parut ni gênée, ni vexée, ni même surprise.

- Évidemment que je vis seule, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que dans l'intention de lui répondre.

Ils écoutèrent en silence la fin du morceau, puis Yoh se pencha vers elle au milieu de nouveau applaudissements.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Son regard interrogatif, si profond et si doux le troublait infiniment. Yoh soupira et se lança :

- Pour ne pas avoir su t'accorder le temps que tu méritais. Je… j'ai vécu dans la même maison que toi et je ne sais même pas quel est ton plat préféré, quels livres ou quels films tu préfères, ni quel genre de musique tu aimes…

Tamao le contempla avec une expression indéchiffrable et le jeune homme retint son souffle. Alors, enfin, elle lui sourit de nouveau.

- J'adore le jazz en général, avoua-t-elle, surtout Gershwin, et puis Bernstein… j'ai vu West Side Story des dizaines de fois, et je pleure de la première à la dernière note sans pouvoir m'arrêter, à chaque fois. J'aime aussi surtout le piano jazz. C'est doux, c'est reposant… C'est si tendre… C'est simplement magique. Et dans les pièces plus classiques… je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser des nocturnes de Chopin. Surtout joués par Rubinstein…

Yoh l'écoutait bouche bée.

Le parfum de Tamao, subtil arôme à peine voilé par les senteurs des boiseries, montait à ses narines. Sa voix douce et basse s'harmonisait parfaitement avec l'ambiance qui l'entourait. Elle parlait de musique, elle parlait de concerts, de romans d'Inoue Yasushi, de jardins zen et de spectacles d'ombres chinoises. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures, comme le piano dont la ronde infinie de notes caressait ses oreilles et faisait naître en son âme un frisson de paix absolue. La timide et fragile Tamao, qui ne l'était plus autant qu'avant, et qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée durant toutes ces années où ils avaient vécu sous le même toit, l'hypnotisait littéralement. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres de rose et pendant un court moment, le vide de son cœur s'effaça, se noya dans les volutes ambrés qui papillonnaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

.

Lorsque le concert s'acheva, ils demeurèrent un instant plongés dans une mutuelle contemplation de l'autre. Puis ce fut elle qui, soudain, rompit le contact.

- Il faut que je rentre… je suis désolée, je travaille demain.

- Bas les pattes, je t'invite, lança Yoh en arrêtant sa main qui cherchait déjà son portefeuille.

Il la vit se troubler à ce contact et ne résista pas au désir de garder sa main un peu plus que nécessaire autour de son poignet mince. Sa peau était si fraîche et si douce…

Ils sortirent après avoir réglé et Tamao resserra les pans de sa veste noire autour de sa poitrine en frissonnant, la nuit s'étant légèrement rafraîchie.

- Merci pour cette soirée, lui dit Yoh.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir invitée.

Il se sentit un peu gêné. A présent qu'ils avaient quitté leur bulle de paix et d'harmonie, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ces quelques heures avaient accompli un miracle qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible et il avait passé la plus délicieuse soirée de ces derniers mois. Leur rencontre soudaine, ce club de jazz si paisible, leurs retrouvailles sublimées par la musique… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir cette plénitude.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la laisser partir.

- Je vais par-là, indiqua Tamao.

- Moi aussi, mentit Yoh.

- Et tu ne prends pas de taxi ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Je préfère marcher.

.

Les pas de la jeune femme claquaient sur le bitume, tandis qu'ils marchaient, recouverts par les bruits de la vie nocturne et des boîtes aux alentours. Les rues étaient toujours pleines mais Yoh n'y faisait plus guère attention. Tamao lui indiqua alors une artère adjacente moins encombrée, avec ce que son ami nommait désormais un coup d'œil « rosissant ».

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il lui prit la main avec tendresse, comme elle s'engouffrait dans la rue. La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui et un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard. Une rafale de vent repoussa vivement les longues mèches roses qui balayèrent ses joues empourprées et vinrent effleurer celles de Yoh. Elle tendit la main pour les repousser derrière ses oreilles, et c'est alors qu'il céda à l'envie qui le rongeait depuis une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il prit le visage de Tamao entre ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens. La veine du cou sous ses doigts battait à toute vitesse, trahissant l'affolement de son pouls. Ne croisant pas la moindre résistance dans son regard, il se pencha sur sa bouche et sentit le souffle chaud qui s'en échappait s'accélérer au contact du sien. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il embrassait une autre femme. Ses lèvres étaient rondes et pleines, et portaient encore le goût sucré des fruits de son dernier verre. Passée la première découverte, il sentit soudain cette bouche frémir sous la sienne, s'entrouvrir pour rechercher un contact plus intime encore, et la nuque de Tamao ployer tandis que ses bras se nouaient étroitement autour de son cou. Lorsque le corps de la jeune femme épousa un peu plus étroitement le sien, Yoh fit glisser ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, le long des épaules et des bras, pour venir finalement entourer sa taille gracile. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et leurs bouches se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, se fondre l'une dans l'autre avec une avidité maladroite.

Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, ils demeurèrent un instant extatiques, perdus dans un regard mutuel et profond.

- Pardon, s'excusa soudain Yoh d'une voix un peu rauque, j'ai euh…

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ça fait longtemps que…

Un nuage passa dans ses yeux.

- Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que ça me ferait…

Il caressa sa joue.

- Je me répète, mais je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que tu as enduré… par notre faute.

Tamao appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine et inspira profondément l'odeur de Yoh, cette odeur qu'elle adorait toujours autant, et qu'elle avait longtemps cherchée en cachette sur ses vêtements quand Anna lui donnait du linge à laver.

- Je sais que tu l'aimais sincèrement, soupira-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi serrés, pendant quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la chaleur humaine et de la présence qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. Soudain, Tamao rompit leur étreinte.

- Je vais vraiment rentrer cette fois, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Yoh ne put masquer sa déception, même s'il n'espérait pas qu'elle lui demande de la raccompagner, et Tamao lut sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ne m'en veux pas, soupira-t-elle. Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, ils l'ont toujours été. Mais toi… toi tu as perdu la femme que tu aimais, tu… comment expliquer…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne veux pas me faire des idées… je ne veux pas n'être qu'une étreinte de consolation.

- je sais, répondit-il, et je ne me serais pas permis de profiter de toi ainsi.

En prenant de nouveau son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa sur le front avec lenteur.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, ajouta-t-il. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il en sera dans quelques temps. Mais je peux t'assurer que je serai très malheureux si tu n'acceptais pas de me revoir.

Elle se détacha alors de lui avec un sourire pour fouiller dans son sac à main et en tira un carnet et un stylo. Elle inscrivit quelque chose sur une des pages qu'elle arracha et lui tendit.

- C'est mon numéro, dit-elle. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux.

Son visage se para d'un nouveau sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Yoh. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de la regarder s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux roses flottant dans son dos comme les nuages de l'aurore dans un ciel d'encre.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu à l'angle de la rue, il s'empara de son téléphone et y composa le numéro qu'elle lui avait donné. Il appuya sur la touche verte et attendit qu'elle réponde, le cœur battant.

- Oui ? demanda sa voix douce au bout de trois sonneries.

- Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru que tu m'avais donné un faux numéro.

Yoh l'entendit rire, puis ajouta :

- Je voulais te donner le mien… et te souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha après qu'elle le lui ait souhaité en retour et reprit la rue en sens inverse pour rejoindre son hôtel. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à le quitter…

Il pourrait peut-être aussi envisager de vendre l'auberge. Elle contenait trop de souvenirs, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi sans doute… pour elle.

Il ne pourrait jamais l'inviter à venir manger chez lui tant qu'il y vivrait.

Il l'attendrait. Peut-être fallait-il la laisser rappeler ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il brûlait d'envie de la revoir, de retrouver en sa présence si douce la paix intérieure qu'elle lui avait offerte, celle que désespérément, il avait cherché depuis des mois. Et s'il n'avait qu'une chose à souhaiter, c'était de pouvoir lui offrir en retour le réconfort d'une tendresse partagée, le bonheur qu'elle aurait mérité d'avoir, et un peu de cette harmonie qu'elle venait traquer soir après soir au contact des notes épurées d'un piano…

Il n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre son appel après tout… elle avait bien dit qu'elle venait écouter la musique, tous les soirs…

.

Yoh reprit sa marche solitaire au milieu de la foule, un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur empli de perles de jazz, de musique s'échappant d'un clavier blanc, d'un zeste d'Américano et des cheveux de Tamao.

.


End file.
